


K(awaii)-Science

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the K-Science team! Just... more compact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K(awaii)-Science

**Author's Note:**

> Drew these 4 designs to be made into mugs since Society6 finally started selling them!

 

My [S6 account is here](http://society6.com/feriowind) if you're interested in these mug designs!


End file.
